The Sun Is Rising
by Skye Coulson
Summary: Colby Granger used to be in an abusive relationship with Ian Edgerton. Now, Ian's back and not happy at all to learn that Colby's fallen for their resident math whiz, Charlie Eppes. After Ian 'marks his territory', Charlie's there to save the day! What will this mean for Charlie & Colby? Please read and review! My first Numb3rs fic. CHARLIE/COLBY, IAN/COLBY
1. The Sun Is Rising

**The Sun Is Rising**

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>As always … I own nothing.

**Rating:  
><strong>M (for rape)

**Genre:  
><strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing:  
><strong>Charlie/Colby  
>[pastabusive/controlling]Ian/Colby

**Lyrics Used:  
><strong>Britt Nicole "The Sun Is Rising"

**Author's Note:  
><strong>This is my first ever _Numb3rs_ fic, so, please … Be gentle. I know Colby – hell, everybody, was a bit OOC (some more so than others), but, that was by design. I've seen a very close, personal friend go through an extremely controlling and abusive relationship which ultimately cost her her life. So, I know – from experience that it absolutely changes you as a person. And, I, myself, have also been the victim of a rape. And, that messes with you in ways that you can't even begin to describe. It can bring even the strongest person to their knees. So, please be kind in your reviews.

* * *

><p><span>The Night Can Only Last For So Long<span>

* * *

><p><em>When life has cut too deep and left you hurting | The future you had hoped for is now burning | And, the dreams you've held so tight have lost their meaning | And you don't know if you'll ever find the healing | You're gonna make it | You're gonna make it | The night can only last for so long | Whatever you're facing | If your heart is breaking | There's a promise for the ones who just hold on | Lift up your eyes and see | The sun is rising<em>

* * *

><p>It was the end of a rather long day and the entire group was ready to pack it in and call it a night. "I don't know about you guys, but, I'm still pretty wired. Who's up for grabbing a drink?" It was an innocent enough invitation. But, the way that Ian Edgerton looked at him, Colby Granger knew there was nothing innocent about the man's intentions. Colby had once thought his nightmare with the other agent had ended after Ian left town for some big promotion – or at least that was what he'd heard. But, now that he was back, Colby found himself right back where he'd been when he and Ian had been together. Not only was he walking on egg shells – desperate to not say the wrong thing and set the man off – but, he'd also had to work twice as hard to hide his feelings toward a certain mathematician. God only knew what Ian might do to him – or, God forbid, Charlie – if he ever found out that Colby had fallen for the professor. Ian had always been so controlling and possessive – even violent – that Colby knew he couldn't take the chance of Ian finding out about his feelings for Charlie. Though, given the amount of angry lust in the man's dark brown eyes … He had a sickening feeling he already knew.<p>

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go home and crash." Charlie Eppes replied, oblivious to the cleverly veiled threat.

"Me, too." Amita Ramanujan added, throwing her bag over her shoulder. "I've got a bottle of Merlot at home with my name on it and a warm bed that I can literally _hear _calling out to me from here." She added, taking her leave, first. "See you guys, tomorrow."

"See ya." The rest of the group called out, almost in unison.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna turn in, myself." Don Eppes added, picking up his coat from the back of his office chair.

"You plannin' on stoppin' by the house?" His younger brother, Charlie, asked, curiously.

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna take a leaf outta your book and go straight home and crash." The senior Eppes brother replied, taking his leave with a farewell wave over his shoulder.

"Yeah, me, too." David Sinclair added, following Eppes out the door. "It's been a long time since I've seen the insides of my eyelids and they're getting pretty lonely." He added, grinning as the rest of the group chuckled at his back as he left the office.

On his way out, Charlie noted a subtle change in Ian's voice when he spoke to Colby after they'd been left alone in the office. "Well, Granger, looks like it's just you and me." He purred, his menacing growl camouflaged by seduction. "Just like old times." That had piqued the professor's interest as he silently backed himself up against the wall to discreetly listen in on the conversation between the two agents.

"I don't know, Ian … I'm pretty beat, my-own-self." Colby replied, timidly, hoping he could evade the older agent. He wasn't an idiot and he knew his chances weren't _good _… but, he hoped that he might have an edge being at the office – surrounded by other federal agents.

"Oh, come on, Cole …" Ian purred, though, Colby knew he was in for a world of hurt once Ian got him alone. The tone in Ian's voice didn't sit right with Charlie. He couldn't pinpoint what it was, but, the professor knew he didn't like it as he listened intently. "Just one drink."

Knowing he really didn't have a choice, Colby released a sigh of resignation – immediately setting off alarm bells in Charlie's head. In all the time he'd spent working with Colby, he'd never known the man to just … give up. Except for one. "Fine." Colby conceded, grabbing his coat. "Just _one_ drink." He repeated, emphasizing the number one.

"Just one drink." Ian grinned, darkly, repeating his own promise, as he led Colby out the door of the office – his arm around the younger agent's shoulders.

Knowing that Colby and Ian were heading his direction, Charlie immediately jumped into the nearest elevator – narrowly missing being seen by the two agents following behind him.

* * *

><p>On the elevator ride down, Charlie knew he had to do something. He'd seen the way Ian treated Colby in the past – they all had. That was why they'd sent him away under the guise of getting help for his anger management issues. The question remained, however … What could he do? As the elevator dinged, he'd already formulated a plan to follow Ian and see where he took Colby – meanwhile, he'd call Don in the car and have him on standby in case he needed any help.<p>

Climbing into his car, he had just closed the door when he looked up and saw Ian putting Colby in his car. Pulling out his cellphone, Charlie dialed his brother's number as he started the engine. _"Eppes."_ Charlie heard his older brother's tired voice on the other end of the line. "Don, it's me."

The tone in his brother's voice immediately put Don on alert. He could tell something was up. _"Charlie, what's goin' on?"_ He asked, concerned.

"You remember what we were all afraid of when Edgerton came back to town?" Charlie asked, cryptically, knowing that his brother would pick up on what he was saying. "I think our fears about to come to pass."

_"Are you sayin' what I _think _you're sayin'?" _Don asked, sitting straight up on his bed where he'd previously been laying.

"I heard Ian ask Colby to go for a drink and when Colby refused, he all but bullied him into it." Charlie explained, briefly summarizing what he'd heard between the two agents. "I'm following them, now." Charlie added, staying just close enough to keep his sights on Ian's car while still staying far enough back to remain undetected.

Sighing, Don knew trying to talk Charlie out of something was about as effective as talking to a brick wall. Throwing his boots on, he replied _"Okay, listen to me, Charlie. Be. Careful! Okay?! You don't know what Edgerton might try to pull if he catches on to ya." _Don warned, jumping out of bed in search for his keys.

"You don't think I know that?" Charlie quipped, sarcastically. "They just pulled into Ian's driveway." He reported, back to business as he parked his car a little further down the street.

_"All right, Charlie, I'm on my way …"_ Don replied, heading out his door. _"Remember what I said … Be careful!"_ He warned, once more.

"Don't worry, Don." Charlie replied, reassuringly. "I will." He added, before hanging up the phone and opening up his glove compartment and pulling out the Beretta pistol that had been given to him by one of the few friends he'd managed to make during his brief course at Quanico. Loading a magazine, he silently climbed out of his car, keeping his pistol aimed downward as he he'd already turned off the safety as he stealthily approached Ian Edgerton's house.

* * *

><p>Backing up against one of the walls, Charlie quietly slipped around the corner of the house until he spotted Colby and Ian in Ian's living room. As he watched Colby and Ian's body languages, he knew Ian was up to no good. He just had to wait for his opportunity. He couldn't just barge in – Ian could easily threaten him – or worse – Colby.<p>

"Here ya go, Cole." Ian purred, regressing to his prior pet name for the younger agent. "Your 'just one drink' … is served." He added, grinning darkly, as he watched the blonde haired agent take a cautious sip. "Oh, what's the matter? Don't trust me?" Ian asked, feigning hurt.

Colby knew better than to reply honestly. No, he didn't trust the man any further than he could throw him. "Course I do." He replied, trying to feign a casual tone of voice. Though, he suspected Ian saw right through him.

"That's more like it." Ian purred, watching, Colby take another sip of his drink. "Now, tell me …" He began, leaning back in his recliner with his own drink, perching his right foot atop his left knee. "What's the deal with you and Professor Eppes?" He asked, a little _too _casually.

"What? Me and Charlie?" Colby asked, stalling for time to think of a good response. "We're just friends." He offered, casually.

"Really?" Ian challenged, curiously. "So, you're available, then?"

_Shit … _Colby thought to himself. He knew _exactly _where this conversation was headed and it wasn't headed anywhere good. "Yes." Colby sighed in resignation for the second time that night.

"Excellent." Ian purred, setting his freshly emptied glass down on the coffee table between them before leaning in close to Colby. "Then, how about you finish your drink and we'll take this little party up to my bedroom?"

Watching the exchange, Charlie saw the feral lust in Ian's darkened eyes and it made him feel physically ill. He could barely contain himself as he watched Colby reluctantly finish off his drink before Ian all but dragged him up the stairs.

* * *

><p>This was his chance. Don hadn't arrived, yet. But, he couldn't wait and risk putting Colby in any more danger than he was already in. Stealthily rounding the corner, Charlie climbed the stairway up to the porch where he tested the lock. To his surprise, it had been carelessly left unlocked. Slipping inside the door frame, Charlie quietly slipped up the stairs and followed the sound of voices to the bedroom door.<p>

"Admit it, Granger … You know you missed this." Ian purred, slipping off his shirt before lowering himself down onto the naked agent below him. "And, we got a looootta lost time to make up for." He whispered before biting down roughly on Colby's neck, causing the younger agent to cry out in pain. "That's it, baby." Ian growled, darkly. "Say my name!" He hissed, flipping Colby over onto his back before thrusting into him – forgoing the courtesy of lube in his desire to inflict as much pain as possible in order to satisfy his sadistic pleasures.

"IAN!" Colby screamed at the top of his lungs as pain ripped through every nerve ending in his body as Ian penetrated his unprepared entrance. "Stop! Please … Please just … Just stop …" Colby muttered, squeezing his eyes shut as he clenched his jaw praying for it all to just be over.

"That's right!" Ian growled out, thrusting in and out of Colby's bloodied entrance. "Say my name! You're _my_ bitch, now, and you always have been!" He hissed, continuing his ministrations.

* * *

><p>That was the final straw. Upon hearing Colby cry out and the filthy way Ian was talking to him, Charlie readied his pistol as he abruptly kicked the door in – sickened by what he saw before him. Colby was naked and trembling and whimpering under an equally naked Ian. Aiming his gun directly at Ian's head, Charlie shouted at him as he whirled around to face the mathematician. "DON'T FUCKING MOVE!"<p>

Colby didn't dare believe what he was hearing. Charlie couldn't be here. He couldn't see him like this! God only knew what Ian would do to Charlie for interrupting. Or to Colby, himself, claiming that Colby must have led Charlie there.

"Come on, Chuck." Ian grinned, cockily, dismounting Colby slowly – his hands up in a mock surrender. "You don't mind if I put some pants on, do you?" He asked, tauntingly as Charlie reluctantly allowed him to put on the aforementioned garment.

"Give me a reason." Charlie hissed, his voice uncharacteristically dark and venomous. "I fucking dare you." He added, keeping his weapon steadfastly aimed at the agent's head.

"Oh, come on, Chuck …" Ian taunted, once more. "We all know you're not gonna shoot me! You don't have the guts." He reasoned, cockily.

"Oh, you'd be amazed at what I'm capable of when properly motivated." Charlie hissed, an unnatural calm to his voice.

"Oh, I see what's goin' on, here." Ian taunted, slowly closing in on the professor. "You're in love with Colby, aren't you?"

"Don't take another step." Charlie barked, his resolve unshaken by Ian's advances.

"Now, you listen, here, Eppes." Ian hissed, darkly. "Granger's mine – always has been, always will be. So, I'm gonna give you one shot to walk away while I still allow it. Walk away and all will be forgotten while Granger and I make up for all our lost time."

Watching Colby trembling in the background, Charlie stood his ground. "That's not gonna happen." Charlie replied, levelly. "You see, Edgerton … Colby's not a piece of property for you – or anyone else – to claim. He's a human being … And, I'll be **damned **if I'll leave him here with you."

Ian tisked, disapprovingly as he replied "Bad all, Eppes." With that said, Ian instantly closed the gap between himself and Charlie with a single lunge – effectively knocking the gun from Charlie's hands as the weapon slid across the floor. Pinning Charlie to the floor, Ian hammered Charlie's face with his fist. "Looks like I'm gonna have to teach you the same lesson I taught Granger, over there." He hissed, pummeling the already beaten and bloodied professor.

Finally, Charlie caught a pause in the beating as he lunged for the pistol at the foot of the bed. Unfortunately, he caught sight of a terrified and trembling Colby Granger huddled up on the bed – still naked, covered only in his own blood and Ian's semen – just as he snatched the weapon from its resting place. The distraction shook his focus just long enough for Ian to pin him back to the floor. "Bad move, Eppes." Ian hissed, struggling for the weapon.

This time, Charlie would not be distracted as he fought twice as hard to keep the gun in his hands. Suddenly, time seemed to freeze when he heard a single shot ring through the air as Ian's lifeless body collapsed on top of him. Realizing what had happened, Charlie tossed the weapon across the floor as he heaved the dead body off of him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, downstairs, Don and the rest of the team had just stormed in through the front door when they all heard the gunshot from upstairs. They all shared a brief look before simultaneously racing up the stairs.<p>

Don arrived, first, shocked to see that his brother had broken the door in. Scanning the room, he saw Colby curled up on the bed, still shaking from the trauma. Judging from his injuries, he didn't need his brother's genius mind to figure out what Ian had done to him. The next thing that caught his eye was his brother struggling to get back on his feet as he stumbled over to the bed where he gently gathered Colby into his arms – holding the trembling agent, protectively. Finally, his eyes landed on Ian Edgerton's body, on the floor.

Holstering his weapon, Don left the body for his friends and colleagues to deal with as he slowly lowered himself down onto the bed. "Look … Why don't you guys head over to the hospital and get Colby checked out?" He offered, quietly. "We'll take care of things here."

"I think that's a good idea." Charlie offered, gently, turning to Colby who had finally stopped trembling in his arms. "You definitely need to see a doctor."

"I just wanna take a shower …" Colby muttered, quietly. "I feel so dirty …"

"Colby, you're covered in your own blood." Charlie reasoned, quietly. "I promise you … The second a doctor takes a look at you and clears you to go home, I will start the water running for you, myself." Charlie swore, quietly. "I just need to know that you're okay … Ya know … Physically." He clarified, knowing full-well that Colby would not be okay, emotionally, for a long, _long _time.

Deep down, Colby knew Charlie was right. Sighing lightly, he finally acquiesced. "Okay." He muttered, quietly.

"Thank you." Charlie offered, gently.

"Here." Amita offered, gently, handing Colby a blanket with which to cover himself. "It's a little chilly out there." She added, hoping to inject a little levity into the situation.

"Thanks." Colby replied, gratefully, wrapping the blanket around himself. He was grateful to finally feel less exposed and vulnerable, now that his body was covered. Finally, he allowed Charlie to help him up as he wrapped an arm around Colby's shoulders – allowing the beaten and bloodied agent to lean against him as needed as he guided him outside to his car.

* * *

><p>After carefully guiding Colby into the front passenger seat, Charlie made his way around to the driver's seat before sinking in and closing the door behind him. The two men sat in silence for a moment while Charlie fished in his pocket for keys. Inserting the key into the ignition, Charlie felt the engine turn over – filling the silence – as he finally pulled away, headed for the nearest hospital.<p>

After driving for a couple of miles, Colby finally broke the silence. "How'd you know where to find me?" He asked, timidly.

"I …" Charlie began, nervously. "I overheard you and Ian talking in the office and I … sorta … followed you guys." He sighed, almost defeatedly. "I'm sorry, Colby-"

"Sorry?" Colby repeated, dumbfounded. "Charlie … You saved me! Form … God only knows what!" He argued, confused as to why Charlie was apologizing. "Don't ever apologize for that. … I don't even know how to _begin _to repay you."

"You don't have to repay me." Charlie offered, quickly. "Really. I just … I couldn't stand the thought of Ian Edgerton hurting you … Not after last time …" He sighed, deeply.

"I really can't thank you enough." Colby offered, finally meeting the mathematician's gaze. "I honestly don't know what I would have done if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"I'm just sorry I didn't get there, sooner." Charlie replied, sincerely, staring directly into the eyes of the FBI agent that had unknowingly stolen his heart.

* * *

><p>Several hours and a battery of tests later, Charlie and Colby had both been patched up. "I'm so sorry you had to get hurt, too …" Colby apologized, seeing the butterfly bandage under Charlie's right eye – among other minor cuts and bruises.<p>

"That doesn't matter to me." Charlie replied, completely seriously. "All that matters to me is knowing that you're safe." He added, with a small smile as he moved to stand next to the agent. "And, knowing that bastard can't hurt you, anymore." Noticing that Colby was strangely silent, Charlie added. "Colby? … Is something wrong?"

Shrugging, Colby added "I just … I just don't really wanna be alone, right now." Colby admitted, quietly. He knew that if he was left alone, he would be forced to relive all that he'd been through and, right now, all he wanted was to forget about it.

"That's completely understandable." Charlie offered, gently. "You know you're always welcome to stay at the house, any time you like." He added, invitingly. "I've got an extra guest room you're more than welcome to use – it's right next to my room, so, I'd be right there, if you want or need anything …"

Colby had to admit that Charlie's offer sounded mighty damn tempting. He could be in close proximity to the unwitting owner of his heart – his protector … Honestly, if he tried to remember the last time he felt truly safe and all he could see was Charlie's face. He knew, with Charlie there, he'd always feel safe. "I might just have to take you up on that." Colby replied, daring the faintest trace of a smile.

Smiling slightly, Charlie wrapped an arm around Colby's shoulder's protectively as he lead the agent through the halls of the hospital to the parking garage. "Come on, my friend … Mi casa es su casa." He offered, brightly, trying to lighten the federal agent's mood. And, for just a fleeting moment … It looked for all the world like it was working.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<br>**So, that's chapter 1. I hope you all enjoyed my first attempt at a _Numb3rs _fic. As I said, before, please be gentle.

~Skye Coulson


	2. Hiatus

Just to let everybody know … I've currently got a lot on my plate, right now. I'm getting married in 11 days … My fiance & I are going to be moving to Nevada a week after the wedding … And, my mother is currently on life support in CICU (Coronary Intensive Care). So, I'm not going to get a lot of time to work on any of my stories – probably until after the wedding and the move. I'll try to get some work in but no promises. I an so sorry to anybody who was looking forward to any updates. I will try to update my stories as soon as possible.

~ Skye Coulson


End file.
